


澳耀 | 在云端

by BluishMeow



Series: 神明澳×祭司耀 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 神殿的后续
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Series: 神明澳×祭司耀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851274
Kudos: 3





	澳耀 | 在云端

在云端

丝丝缕缕的阳光透过薄纱缝隙钻进殿内，伸手去碰，才发现不是轻盈的纱帘，而是幻化的流云。轻纱般飘逸的浮云似有遵循指示，齐齐往着某个方向流动，形状变换中缓慢且有序，似有意等着谁。

沿那流云往前走去，能通向连接殿外的一处平台。眼见着已能隐约瞥见熟悉身影，王耀抬手抚过作为遮掩的浮云，正欲做一个掀开薄纱的动作，云帘却像感知到什么，轻快地消失不见，没了阻挡的阳光满满当当涌进来，王耀便在一片灿烂中看见了神明端坐的背影。

王濠镜坐在平台边缘，在此时回头看向王耀，示意他一同坐下观赏。

脚边是层层浮云，坐在这里隐约可见远处迂回天梯，高空下方交错的光影之间，是仍旧伫立的巨大神庙。

他离开神庙已有数百年，河道变迁，王朝更迭，这座过去恢宏的建筑也渐受风沙磨蚀，只有灼目的日光维持原样，依约走过石块上凿下的标记。王耀身处云端，仍能回想起日光落在神殿石柱间映照出的路线，明亮至幽深，直直伸入各殿门前，无可逾越。

但神殿的空旷与优美比起此刻同处的神明居所，自然要略逊一筹。云端可塑的变幻无数，偌大住处映着金色阳光，不时伴有清脆悠远的乐声，沿蜿蜒淌过的溪流回荡在宽敞空间，王耀第一次得见神明真正的住所时，便静默着惊叹了许久。

王濠镜牵着王耀缓缓撩起纱帘，他与他相牵走过云上所及的每一处，没有大小各异的神像和祝祷用的石块，只有纱幔下对视后相拥接吻的爱侣。这在往后成了重复过无数次的动作，眼睫眨下留有转瞬的阴影，紧接着补上的是爱人凑近时留下的暗色，无需薄云掩映，亲吻只按彼此心意动作。

他们有时在溪畔倚靠。世人皆称颂这引向来世永生的水道无上圣洁，被赋予太多色彩的流水蜿蜒潺潺，只是沿既有的轨迹流过两人身边，偶尔有薄云漂浮其上，或是阳光织成的金色丝线洒落其中。亲昵不分时刻，景致在旁更有引人动情的可能，神明枕在爱人腿上醒来，落入眼帘的第一幕是王耀躬身伸臂轻轻舀起溪水，另一只手依旧任王濠镜一直牵着。他低头看醒来的爱人，微微荡起的发尾正对上灿金色的弧度，成了王濠镜眼里绵延的丝线，随波纹荡向无尽的未知远方。王濠镜眨眨眼，情不自禁撑起身子，用力将王耀拉入怀中，齐齐跌倒至云毯，接着便是细细密密的亲吻，用彩云替代衣袍的抚摸。

王濠镜收回凝视铺开长发的眼神，俯下去咬那微微扬起的嘴角，还带着叫人发烫的柔软：“我以前去过一片大陆……”他继续抚摸王耀的鬓角，王耀则是覆上他的手背，安静地听他说话：“那里的人们，常常赞美心爱之人，祝福爱情的美德，吟游诗人们为感情感伤哀切，又为感情欢欣雀跃，许诺永远也不觉得是冲动。”

“初听时我并不在意，直到——”王濠镜吻住柔缓爱抚中悄然的喘息，他没再继续说下去，暗示的答案已呼之欲出，而王耀用更暖热的拥抱作回应。

在下一个祭典欢庆的时节，他们共同踏上故事中的那片土地，连片烛火串起如白昼，映着聚集欢歌的人群。两人在集市里被招呼着拦下，占卜师模样的姑娘朝王耀递去几条彩带：“他可是你心上人？”

王耀一愣，又飞快应下来；王濠镜望着王耀被明亮火光映照的脸庞，只听那姑娘说要将彩带相赠：在这里，彩带是传达神明祝福的象征。传说情侣为彼此结下绳结，就能得到神的祝福，从此美满长久直至永远。王耀没走几步便忍不住让他看简单缠在手腕上的数道彩色，眉眼弯弯的样子比起集会中诸多爱侣还要显得生动，而那番如普通人一般与爱人分享的心思，自然比火焰更炽热。

王耀只当是再常见不过的传说故事，王濠镜却在一阵烟火里被牵动心弦，飞快取下当中红色的带子，小心而珍重地，在王耀发端留下精巧的结。

那天深夜的吻比以往都更绵软火热，缎带柔滑仿若无物，掉至床榻复又印在皮肤上，是早已无比熟悉的触摸，彼此却更为紧密相连，滚烫得像第一次真正触及尘世烟火。浪潮层叠，王耀在轻喘里笑，旅舍外又发出一阵焰火下的欢呼，而王濠镜在这嘈杂里拨开王耀颊边发丝，发出长长喟叹，再一次吻下去，时间停止流动，此刻的世间安静得仿佛只有两人紧紧相依。

王耀轻轻闭上眼，在黑暗里描摹勾画，他知道，王濠镜此时与他耳语的神情一定虔诚，且永远如此：“所有的祝福，我都想给你。”

他们把那些彩带一并带回云端，与淘回的一小串风铃一起，系在殿里与流云相伴。王耀小憩醒来看见头顶上方彩带飘动，端详一阵，便觉挥舞的彩色尤为热烈，似乎是爱人想让他去看些什么。  
王耀笑笑，轻轻穿过云纱，层叠交织的帘子渐次退开，又是只有二人的天地。

王耀坐在王濠镜旁边安静望了阵远方神庙，而后听一直沉默的神明开口：“我预见过神庙的很多结局。”

闻言，王耀有些好奇地转过头：“是什么？”

王濠镜笑着摇摇头，突然又不说话了。清风徐徐，风铃乐声不绝于耳，伴着潺潺流水，似在传递所有冥冥中的神谕，又好似只是一切如常，只有人间光线变换，日光落在神庙上的影子又作倾斜。我看见神庙被人损毁扔砸，洪水泛滥而被冲溃，风沙渐重日益磨蚀，坍塌后受后人唏嘘感叹是最常见的结局。神的生命是无尽的，有时，对尘世太多都感到贫乏淡漠，有时，又偏偏喜欢对尘世看得太久远。放在以前，偶尔也会觉得永远太无趣，即便神庙不复存在，也没有什么会让我愿意挽留。

可是——

神明微笑着轻声说话，却又再次停下来，视线终于从神庙转至王耀身上。王濠镜又捻来一片彩云，柔和云朵在他手中变作红色的带子，很快，王耀的乌发之间又多了一抹红。王濠镜对此很满意，继而看向他的眼睛，眼神温柔，而答案只有王耀心中早已熟知的那一个。

王耀便也笑起来，掌心贴着王濠镜的脸颊，这个吻比所有云霞都要柔和，却也无比郑重也是这片天地里，灿烂阳光中仅此一份的爱意。

总有一物胜过磐石，同抵时光流长。

FIN.

2020-12-01


End file.
